


Trust

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Trust Issues, season 2 maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily reflects on her friendship with Nolan. For the writerverse drabble prompt "trust"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

She finds it hard to trust people, understandable after all she's been through, what happened to her father. Her training only underscored this; to trust someone is to be vulnerable.

So at first she keeps Nolan at a distance. He knows her real identity but that doesn't mean she can or should involve him in her plans. Besides, it's safer that way, for both of them.

One day she realises Nolan has earned her trust, completely and utterly. That they have developed a deep connection and affection for each other. And it feels right. Nolan will never betray her trust.


End file.
